


Let Me Go

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's job is, was, and always will be to protect his little brother. </p>
<p>
  <i>Sammy, let me go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight spoilers for the first episode of season 10. Really, nothing major. Also, nothing you couldn't get from the title, the summary, or the preview.

_Saving people. Hunting things. The family business._

 

Dean Winchester has died enough times to know fact from fiction. That myth – that fairytale – that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die? Bull. That little gem comes after, if you’re unfortunate to wake up again. And it isn’t your whole life, either. Just the important bits.

 

_Don’t be scared, Dean._

 

For Dean, it’s the same few memories every time. Memories of his father, memories of Sammy, memories of every time he lost everything.

 

_And remember, look out for Sammy._

 

He still has a chance, he knows. He knows what he is – what he’s becoming, because he’s still not there yet – and he knows that Sam can help. He has a chance.

 

_Sammy, let me go._


End file.
